An awkward arrangement
by Maddiebug
Summary: Our siblings have an arranged marriage so we see each other at random celebrations between the kingdoms AU
1. Chapter 1

Based off of the "Our siblings are in an arranged marriage and so we see each other at awkward social gatherings between our kingdoms AU" prompt on pinterest.

 **thanks for reading**

 **...**

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you," _boy who is marrying my sister. You better treat her well._ Marinette smiled despite her uncertainty.

"The pleasure is mine, m'lady." He smiled back, and it made her feel warm and fuzzy inside. "It's nice to finally meet you in person, princess."

"Well I hope it was a good first impression." There was nowhere she could go, and her twin sister was nowhere to be seen. She had to keep playing the role. No one would suspect a thing, as long as she stayed in character. Marinette was clumsy, Bridgette was graceful. Hopefully they wouldn't have to dance together.

"Likewise m'lady."

Marinette groaned as Prince Felix from the Agreste kingdom kissed her hand. Bridgette really owed her after this disaster. Less than an hour ago Bridgette was gushing about the Marriage. It would finally unite the kingdoms. And apparently, (Bridgette's word's) Felix was hot. Marinette couldn't believe her sister was hiding.

She looked around, hoping to find somewhere to hide, or her sister, so they could end the awkward conversation that shouldn't be happening.

"Would you care for a dance?" He held out his hand.

"I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"I'm not Bridgette." She looked away. "I'm her clumsy twin, Marinette."

"Oh." He chuckled a bit. "I'm not Felix, if that's what you thought."

"Who are you then?"

"I'm Adrien, the socially awkward twin." He winked. "And I knew you weren't Bridgette, she was the one that told me to talk with you."

"Well in that case," she held out her hand, and shook his. "I'm Marinette."

He shook her hand. "Care for a dance, Mari."

"I don't know how."

"Its a good thing we met."

With that, he twirled her into the ballroom.

 **...**

 **Leave a review**


	2. Chapter 2

Marinette went to her bedroom with a smile on her face, and dancing in her head, where she was met by her sister.

Bridgette looked upset.

"What's wrong?," Marinette tried to keep a gentle voice.

Her sister turned to face her. She wasn't upset.

Bridgette was pissed. "I _CAN'T_ marry Prince Felix."

"Why not? He seems nice enough."

Bridgette wrinkled her nose like she was lying. "From a distance, he's perfect. Hes a Prince and it would unite the kingdoms. On paper, it's a perfect match."

"What's wrong then?"

"We just don't click. He's distant and cold. I don't think we would be a good team."

"First impressions aren't always right. You only just met him Bri."

"I guess you're right. Besides, tomorrow we will spend more time together, we will bond and be happy."

Marinette gave her sister a soft smile. "I want you to be happy."

"That's what I want too. But I have a duty to fulfill."

...

The next morning, when Marinette awoke, her sister was already dressed and excited for the day."you feeling better Bri?"

Her sister smiled as she curled her hair. "Much better. Your talk really helped."

"What are we going to do when we get married?"

"Hopefully we will still talk."

"Of course, I could never stop talking with you."

"I know that today is going to be a better day. I can feel it."

Marinette put her hair into her signature pigtails and smiled, it felt forced though. "Great, let's go eat breakfast with them then."

...


	3. Chapter 3

The table was quite large, and the only people there were the two sets of twins. Marinette sat across from Bridgette, and next to Adrien. Felix was across from Adrien and next to his future wife.

It was awkwardly silent as they ate waffles.

Finally, after what felt like hours, Adrien spoke up. "So, _feel_ ix. How do you feel about the Marriage?"

His brother glared at him from across the table. Marinette shivered, even his voice sounded cold. "I feel fine."

Bridgette gave a shrug, "as do I."

"Well you are Felix," Adrien smirked, "and she is Bridgette, its ironic."

Felix glared. Bridgette had no comment.

Marinette was confused, "what's ironic?"

Adrien spoke in a quiet voice. "His name means happiness and prosperity."

Marinette chuckled a little. "He's definitely not happy."

"And Bridgette means strength, but she's so quiet."

"Yeah, Bridgette is the most indecisive person I know."

Felix glared from across the table. "Whatever he is telling you about me, it's a lie."

Adrien acted fake insulted. "Oh, I'd never lie to you m'lady."

Marinette smiled. "Friends don't lie."

Bridgette gave Marinette a look from across the table. "Then what were you laughing about?"

Marinette chuckled, "Felix's name means happiness, but look at him."

Bridgette tried to hide her smile through a mask of disappointment. "You can't insult him like that Mari."

"Adrien said it first." The green eyed boy next to her was silent.

Felix stood up. "I am sorry for my brother's actions, please accompany me into another room where we don't have to head his puns and jokes."

"Of course I will." Bridgette linked arms with him and they walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

Finally Adrien turned to Marinette. "So,"

"So what?"

"Did you know your name means the one who rises?"

"I did."

"And my name means darkness."

Marinette looked over the pale blonde. "Really? If you want to talk about irony-" she snorted. "Sorry, that was not ladylike."

"Its okay, m'lady. Together out names mean 'the one who rises from darkness."

"That sounds like a true power couple."

"Yeah."

"But no one would ever put our names together. Bridgette and Felix. Happiness, prosperity, and strength." She paused. "Huh."

"What?"

"When you put their names together, it sounds fake. It doesn't click."

"But we 'click' right?"

"Totally."

He winked. "I guess we are alone."

"Yeah?"

"Just you and me..." he turned and his eyes lit up. "And the other half of my brother's waffle!" He grabbed the plate from across the table and started eating it.

Marinette chuckled. "Its like you've never had a waffle before."

"I haven't. It's the best thing I've ever tasted."

"Thats a shame. You really must try our macarons."

"Ill be glad to. Your kingdom has so much food."

Her face turned to a more serious one. "Does your kingdom not?"

He looked down. "I'm not supposed to talk about it. There was a bad harvest this year, and we have enough grain storage to be fine. We aren't thriving, but we are surviving."

Marinette looked at her own plate, with half of a waffle left, and handed the plate to Adrien. "No wonder you're so skinny, eat this."

"Do you eat like this often?"

"Yeah?" She was hesitant, unsure how to answer.

"No wonder you're so sweet."

"Oh shut up." She chuckled.

"Princess Marinette, you are absolutely beautiful."

"So are you. You're basically a model."

"And you share my sense of humor. I think I'm in love."

She blushed, but backed away. "You can't do this to me."

"Do what?"

"You can't flirt with me. You can't make me like you. We can't be together." She felt tears coming, but she started to walk away.

"Wait." his voice sounded desperate. She turned back to face him. "What if we could?"

"What?" She looked back to the desperate blond.

He looked into her eyes. "I've never felt this way about anyone. I swear."

"Neither have I." She blushed. "I think I'm-"

The two, who had become extremely closed jumped away from each other when they heard footsteps in the dining room.

It was Bridgette. "Don't mind me. I'm just grabbing my gloves." She grabbed a pair of white gloves from her chair and began to leave. "I don't want to know what you two were doing, but it has to stop.

Felix stood in the doorway looking uncomfortable until Bridgette joined him again.

...

There was awkward silence.

"How much of that did they hear?"

Adrien blushed. "Probably too much."

"We should stop.",

"I really like you. But we can't make it work."

"just imagine for a moment. If everything was different. If we weren't royal. If our siblings weren't engaged. If we could make our own decisions, what would you do?"

She have him a tearful smile. "I'd marry you right now."

"Lets do it then."

"We can't."

"Why not?"

"You had a lot of 'what ifs' "

"That doesn't change how I feel."

"And I feel the same, but it won't work."

"Why not?"

Marinette walked away without another word.


	5. Chapter 5

"Why not?" The question rang through Marinette's head, taunting her.

Marinette entered her room and began to sob.

They would never be together. She could never be truly happy.

After a few moments, Marinette sat up. She had to wipe the tears from her eyes before Bridgette returned from the walk. And they had been gone quite a while.

Bridgette came back without a word. "You should get ready for dinner. The king and queen, and our king and queen Will be there."

Marinette Sat up. She was pretty sure her eyes we're still red. "I understand."

"No more joking around with Adrien."

"But-"

"Its immature and not how a princess should act."

"I know."

"Good. Now, if you really want to impress him, put your hair up."

"What's wrong with my hair?"

"It's plain."

"It's simple. I like it."

"Nonsense." Bridgette began to braid her hair into a complicated updo. "Surely Adrien will like this more."

"I look just like you."

"That's not a bad thing."

"Why are you helping me seduce Adrien."

"Seducing him seems a bit extreme. I just want you to be happy. And being with him makes you happy."

"Yeah, so what?"

"We have to let our parents know that. You two should marry."

Bridgette left, leaving a very confused Marinette to walk down to dinner alone.

...

 **thanks for reading. If you have any suggestions, leave them below.**


	6. Chapter 6

If breakfast had been awkward, dinner was hell.

the only conversation was from their parents about Bridgette and Felix. Except for the occasional request for food.

And Marinette sat next to Felix, so it wasn't like she could quietly joke with someone.

It was a slow, long, silent torture.

Dinner couldn't end soon enough.

...

Finally the two princesses were back in their room, ready to sleep for the night. "I still feel uncertain about Felix. would we really be that great of a pair?"

"He seems nice enough," she paused and winked, "his brother certainly is," her face relaxed to normal, "and it would unite our kingdoms after years of fighting."

Bridgette smirked, hope flashing in her eyes. "You like Prince Adrien?"

"What I like or do not like is not relevant. I am a princess, I have a duty." She smiled fondly at her sister. "Adrien is a dork. He is cute though."

"You love him." It was no longer a question. She was certain.

Marinette smiled dreamily. "Oh, I love him."

"Perfect. I'm renouncing the Crown." Bridgette smiled.

"What! Why?"

"I don't want this. I've never wanted this. And now I have the opportunity to get out."

"We have a duty. We have an obligation to do what's best for the kingdom, not what we want. Adrien and I could never be together."

"Now you can." Bridgette insisted. "Marinette, you are the heir to the throne."

"I- I thought you were."

"We are twins. Whoever gets married first becomes the heir."

"I didn't know that. Aren't you older? Shouldnt you be the heir?"

"Not when you get married and I step down from the throne."

"What are you planning? How are you leaving? I can't be alone Bridgette."

"Oh don't worry, you'll have Adrien. I'm going to live on my own. In a nice cottage with a lot of cats."

Marinette chuckled. "Oh I'm sure you mean one specific cat,"

Bridgette pretended to look offended. "Ladybug and Chat Noir would never be in that kind of relationship. Hes like my best friend. And he's engaged to someone else."

"One of us has to be the lady."

"I guess that makes me the princess."

"I'm going off to fight evil while you deal with laws and a corrupt justice system. Have fun sister."

"Thats ridiculous, mom and dad, as the Queen and King, would never allow it."

"Theyll have to, and I am leaving. its what I'm doing."

"How does Felix feel about this?"

"He doesn't think we are a great match either." She made a disgusted face.

"You're supposed to get married in three days."

"We have a plan."

"If I can't stop you, ill support you." Marinette wanted what was best for her sister.

The sisters shared a hug. "You would really marry some prince for me?"

"Its not a burden. I love Adrien. And I want you to be happy."

" _perfect"_ Bridgette mumbled before almost falling asleep.

"But I have one request."

"What?" Bridgette's annoyed groan could've woken up the whole kingdom.

"Let me do one last patrol. I want to be the hero one last time."

"Fine," Bridgette mumbled into her pillow, "but be back before breakfast."

"I will."


	7. Chapter 7

"I Will" Marinette had one last chance at freedom before it all poor.

"Spots on" she felt the familiar magic flow through her veins.

She took a deep breath before exiting through the window to begin her patrol. This was her last chance to be free. And she had to tell her kitty _their_ kitty, the truth.

The kitty that was hopelessly in love with two people... not that he knew, because There were, and always had been two Ladybugs. Bridgette and Marinette shared the magical earrings for unknown reasons. (They took turns.) But now, there would only be one.

He had to know. She owed him that.

Especially after all the times he saved her life.

She would have to find him to tell him.

As she heard their meeting place, on the border of the kingdoms, in an abandoned tower called Eiffel, she spotted him.

"Stupid cat. He was waiting for me." She swung her yo-yo towards the tower and landed on unsteady feet. She took a breath and began to speak, but before she got a word out, Chat Noir cut her off.

"M'lady, I'm getting married."

"What?"

"Its an arranged marriage my parents are forcing me into, that's irrelevant..."

"I'm actually in a similar situation," she smirked.

"But I have to tell you the truth."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm Chat Noir, but-"

"I'm stopping you right there kitty, we can't know each others identities,"

"You wont," he reassured,

"-Wait" she scanned his face. "You aren't Chat Noir."

"What do you mean?"

"Your eyes are green."

"Youre observant."

"You're talking a lot."

"I do that."

"No cat puns?"

"Have I ever mentioned how _purrfect_ you are?"

"Weak. Chat would never pun like that."

"But I am-"

"Shhhh" She made one final observation. "And you're too short to be Chat Noir."

"I am not, we are the same height!" he pouted.

"HA! So you aren't him." She tackled the fake Chat and pinned him to the ground. "Tell me what you did with Chat or you will pay"

He looked suddenly afraid. "I just wanted to say that my twin brothers is also Chat Noir half of the days, but now he will be full time chat."

"Youve got to be joking."

"Honestly I'd thought you'd notice earlier. We're quite different."

"This is ridiculous." She started laughing

"My brother also is taller than me."

"Unbelievable."

"What's going on with you?"

She looked him in the eyes. "I'm not oblivious. I thought you were. My sister certainly isn't as clumsy as me."

"-your sister?"

"Yep" she nodded.

"You mean?"

"I've been partners with you and my sister with your brother the while time. And neither if us noticed because we thought the other was oblivious?"

"Pretty much yeah."

"I wonder what else we have in common." Chat Noir had a dreamy look on his face. "You kinda look like my wife."

"Don't go there kitty. You kinda look like my husband."

"Maybe I am."

"I kinda feel awkward."

"You're the one pinning me to the ground."

"Right. Ugh" she slowly got off. "Umm i patrolled it's seemed fine bye now."

"Wait."

"It was so awkward. I'm so embarrassed. I can't speak to you sgain."

"I want to tell you something before you leave."

"What?"

"Ladybug, I loved you. Youre an amazing confident beautiful woman and you'll do great things." He kissed her and smiled, "but I'm with an amazing woman, who I'd do anything for. I have to let you go. Good luck buggaboo."

She blushed and stuttered out a response, "I couldn't ask for a better partner," before fleeing back to the safety of the castle.

Unfortunately she managed to trip a total of three times on the way to her bed, resulting in loud noises that woke up her sister.

"So how was it?" Bridgette asked.

"Strange. Ill talk after I get some sleep."

"Oooh tell me!"

"Ugh. Fine. He kissed me."

"What?!"


End file.
